Eyewear typically has a frame for holding lenses in place. A frame that extends only part of the way around a lens is known as a half-jacket frame. The inventors herein have identified various considerations in the design of half-jacket and other eyewear.
For example, when a person wears half-jacket eyewear, there may be more space around the lens than with full jacket eyewear, permitting dust or wind to impinge upon the wearer's eye, especially when the wearer is a participant in high speed sports such as motorcycle riding.
As another example, when eyewear is provided with a detachable shield, a suitable attachment means is needed. The eyewear needs to be functional and aesthetic both with and without the shield.
As a still further example, half-jacket frames lack fully circumferential orbitals around the lenses and may have less strength or dimensional stability than similar full-jacket frames. Such half-jacket frames may thus require special design considerations.